


Photoset: Человек и кошка

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Nefer_Ra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Comfort, Dolls, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photography, Photoset, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra/pseuds/Nefer_Ra
Summary: Когда переговоры с людьми, даже успешные, не приносят радости, остается только уповать на бессловесную любовь братьев наших меньших.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Photoset: Человек и кошка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [В Корпусе эмоциональной поддержки ищут таланты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357879) by [Ekevka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka), [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020). 



> Hot Toys Orson Krennic, диорама производства автора, кот

[ ](https://imgur.com/MHGTSWb.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/d7uSSfQ.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/JDjJK55.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/QOgk3gm.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/9OI69iY.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 16 of August.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 16 августа 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!


End file.
